roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vidre
Personality Due to his line he is very proper. While also hot headed at times he will stay polite and kind to most people he runs into, being that he will treat others how they treat him Backstory Their family line used to be kings, now they are just highly respected since hierarchy is not a thing anymore. The lineage was a long line of kings and queens, the line having a specific quirk to the family, showing who they are. High paying job from having some ownership in companies there they live comfortably in iceland, the town of Cirrel with his two sisters and parents. Born into a high end family he never faced much hardship per say. But this didn’t sway his heart to be better than everyone, being he was always in town with the local kids and was on a mindset, down to their level. On the chance he was home, he learned to harness his quirk, practicing with his father in weaponry, just like his father did with grandfather. His sister Nilith trained with him, in more of her quirks while he focused on his. Those two were always together, always insperatable as kids. When their sister willow was born, she was the thing they protected. She was little and they always took her to do things with them. She on the other hand was not attuned to fighting so she only watched on the sides as the twins trained. At the age of 18 he and his sisters were sent to a different place, do to some reasons they do not know of. There father and mother wished them luck as they now are at a new home, which each take up jobs besides willow, to keep up there living space. When Dante arrived at the city though, he went to the hero HQ and applied. What most didn't know was his father was also a hero, one that was in Iceland. With his father's reference and connections through his father he made it through the academy quickly being already adapt to his quirk and knowledge thanks to his fathers teaching and mothers help about the outside world Resources A Four bedroom, two bath house with a 2 car garage that he lives in with his sisters. Roughly 2000 a month pay from main job. Equipment and Weaponry 15kn armor woven clothes(1 set) Specialisations Weapon/everyday life stuff Quirk Type Emitter Kings and queens blessing. The quirk has been passed down through his bloodline among males and rarely females, now recently to him. The quirk allows him to bring weapons while move about in many ways. While active his eye’s will gain a red hue and stay like that till he deactivated his quirk. Kings arsenal: From the king, he can summon weapons from the past(not actually). He can only have one out at a time and can switch in one turn, but will have to be not distracted(via mid attack). Each weapon does 15kn attack each. So far he has a greatsword, lance, and straight sword, along with twin daggers, and a pistol that shoots one bullet a turn at 15m/s. Queens Grace: With this he can shatter his body into what looks like glass, but this only happens when he throws his weapon. With that the weapon will travel at 30m/s but prove no damage to anything. Instead it will send his body along with it, having his hand grasp the weapon at the moment of impact. If it doesn't hit anything it will force him to the weapon after it travels about 15m. If he focuses on a point, like a wall or enemy, it can travel that distance, no matter how far it is. This will only work with the king’s arsenal weapons, giving the weapons the same glass shatter look when switching and forming when using queen’s shatter. He can use this 3 times, with each use having a 3cd in itself, and can only use one a turn. If he uses all three before one can finish cool down, it will go into a 5 turn cool down for all three before he can use them again. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Heroes Category:OC Heroes